


Spontaneity May Be Overrated

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Arthur falls asleep on Merlin at precisely the wrong time.





	Spontaneity May Be Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> Thanks Pelydryn for this idea (among others) when I popped into Chatzy and demanded help coming up with ideas last night. Merlin Chat on Chatzy is lovely, and I also give big thanks to Pelydryn for drawing me in. http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com

Arthur stretched, grunted, and opened his eyes to find Merlin, already awake, and surveying him with the strangest look. Was it amused? Chagrined? Frustrated? “Oh. Oh god,” groaned Arthur. “I’m so, so sorry. I fell asleep on you, didn’t I?”

“Uh, yeah. You did. ON me. You fell asleep ON me.” Merlin started to laugh, and Arthur followed.

“We are quite a pair, aren’t we?” said Arthur, running his hand along Merlin’s cheek and down his arm to his hand, which he lifted to his lips to kiss. “You know how much I love you, and that I want you all the time, don’t you?”

Merlin just grinned. He turned away and leaned down to reach for something in his bedside drawer. He tossed a book onto the duvet between them. 

“What’s this then? Marriage After Kids: Maintaining the Flames…man, that’s a cheesy title!  
Merlin huffed, and plucked the book from Arthur’s hands.

“Fine then. We’ll talk about this another time.”

Arthur realized he’d put his foot in it, and reached for Merlin again. “I’m sorry. Again. I’m just on a roll today. Please talk to me. I’m listening.”

Relaxing into Arthur’s arms, Merlin reached back and let the book drop back into the drawer. “It’s just, well, I know it might seem odd, and not very spontaneous, but with the kids, and work, and our friends—well—how would you feel about scheduling time for sex?”

“I—uh—YES!” Arthur nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds fantastic. Is this from that book? I am so sorry I made fun of the name. What a lovely book. I completely endorse this reading habit of yours!”  
**

Merlin sidled up to Arthur in the kitchen. Arthur stood at the kitchen sink washing up a big oval platter. Together they gazed at the gang gathered outside for an afternoon barbeque. Merlin quickly double-checked that no one was around, pressed even closer, rubbed against Arthur, and whispered directly into his ear, “We have an appointment tonight, don’t forget!”

“Forget?” said Arthur. “I can hardly think of anything else. I had no idea having a schedule would make the anticipation so good. Really, really good. You know, spontaneity may be overrated.”

Grinning, Merlin let his fingers graze over Arthur’s hip. “We’ll have about three or four hours. Morgana’s going to take them out for ice cream after the movie. I’ll race you to the bedroom as soon as they head for the car.”

“You are so on, my brilliant bookworm,” said Arthur, turning around in Merlin’s arms and kissing the tip of his nose. "I can hardly wait."


End file.
